The Truth Is
by Exhume Symbiosis
Summary: "I miss our strange friendship everyday." Jagan multi-chapter. Rated M. Reasons for rating are inside. Kenlos in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**If anyone at all was looking forward to me posting that first chapter of the Jagan story I'll be writing, sorry for disappointing yesterday! Completely spaced out on it. Well, I got this idea from the back of a book when I was at Borders (cause they're going out of sale! *cries*)The book's really good but creepy, it's called "In This Way I Was Saved". If you're into all that, make sure to check it out! Slight Kogan at the beginning but it'll transform into Kenlos! And of course Jagan. The boys are still in Minnesota.**

**Warnings: Language, dark themes. Smut and self-harm in the very very VERY near future**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Logan's POV)**

I stared down at the photo album I held in my hands. I remembered everything right at that moment... Well, how could I forget? The memories of the haunting boy were forever planted in my mind.

It all started when I was six years old.

* * *

><p>It was a cold Minnesota winter.<p>

I was a little bit of a rebellious child so I never asked my mother for permission to go to the park across the street from our average home.

I put on a coat and winter hat, heading out to the park. I cleared off the snow that was on the swing and sat down.

I began swinging myself, thinking of what had happened this last week.

For a six year old, I had a very mature mind. I knew exactly what was happening every time my father and mother fought.

No doubt about it, they were getting a divorce. I was an only child and a very shy kid so I had no one to talk to. The last thing I'd do was talk to Mom and Dad about it.

I sighed as my breathe came out foggy. My neighborhood was pretty quiet, so I only heard a car every once in a while.

"Hi." I heard a light voice speak. I turned my head around, catching a glimpse of the boy.

He had tan skin and was a little on the chubby side.

"Um... hi." I replied.

"Can I swing with you?"

"Sure." I smiled at him.

He got onto the swing next to me and we swung in silence.

"I'm James." He finally said.

"My name's Logan. Where do you live?"

"Down the street. You?"

"Right across from this park."

"Cool, I guess we're neighbors." He smiled.

"Yep."

There were a few more moments of silence before James finally spoke.

"Wanna play a game?" He asked. His voice sounded different though... not nearly as friendly.

"S-sure." I stuttered, a little scared by the change in voice. "What game?"

"It's kind of a game that will last more than a day. More than a year, if we're really good at this game."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Let's see how long we can be friends." James' voice was still very unfriendly. It was as cold as the weather.

"O...okay." I replied.

"Since we're friends, can I talk to you about stuff?"

"That's what friends are for..." I replied nervously, trying my best to remember how my mom always told me to let your friends talk to you so they could trust you.

"My parents are fighting a lot." James said.

I looked at James. "Mine too, so I completely understand.

James smiled. "I'm sad though."

"Don't worry, we can get through it together... cause we're friends."

"Yeah." James smiled at me again.

* * *

><p>I shivered at the memory. That was just about eleven years ago.<p>

Both James and I had changed a lot. He lost his chubbiness. Now, he had washboard abs.

He was every girls dream.

"Logie?" I heard a voice.

"Hi Kendall." I smiled.

"What are you looking at?"

"Photo's from when I was little."

Kendall walked over to me. "Aw, you were cute back then too."

I chuckled.

Kendall and I were boyfriends, if you haven't been able to tell already. Kendall had came out a year ago and I had realized my feelings for him a few months after. We began dating and ever since then, we've been pretty happy together.

But I was feeling a little sad. I had been since I came out. I was so happy Kendall and I were together, but then there was James...

James was totally homophobic. He resented Kendall and I now.

It didn't bug Kendall as much as it bothered me. It bothered me a lot. Our other friend, Carlos, (A/N: HAPPY LATEISH BIRTHDAY CARLOS! I LOVE YOU!) had tried to get James to talk to us, but he wouldn't.

Kendall and I hung out with Carlos a lot, while Carlos was James' best friend.

Truth was, I missed James even though he scared me a lot throughout the years we were friends. We had met Carlos and Kendall when we were eight at a hockey camp, and ever since then, we were the four best friends.

"Do you miss James, Logan?" Kendall asked.

His question caught me off guard. "A little. You?"

"I do... I didn't think he was like that."

"Me either."

Kendall got quiet as my thoughts were everywhere.

It had been like this for the last nine months.

Nine months ago, he had stopped talking to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I appreciate the reviews! Thanks so much. I may change the name of the story... I don't really like the name... What do you guys think? I forgot to mention in the first chapter that they're currently on Winter Break. Mine lasts two weeks so I'm gonna say theirs does too haha**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: James' POV)**

I pinched the bridge of my nose as my head pounded. I quickly got out of my car and entered the coffee shop.

I waited in line and let my thoughts travel.

"Sir?" A female voice interrupted me. I looked at the girl in front of me. She obviously worked here.

"Sorry," I replied and proceeded to order.

Once she gave me my coffee, I thanked her and quickly exited the shop.

I let out a breath of relief as I got into my car. I sat in my car and drank my coffee, thinking about how weird I look from other people's point of views.

The sound of my phone ringing snapped me back to reality. I looked at the caller ID. Carlos Garcia.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey James. How are you?"

"I'm fine Carlos. Just like I was yesterday. And the day before." I snapped at him.

"James, chill. I'm just checking up on you."

"I don't need you to."

"I don't care, I want to." He snapped back. I flinched slightly. Carlos never yelled.

"Well, I'm fine." I sighed.

"I know you're not... What's wrong? Do you miss Logan and Kendall or something?"

I flinched again. "No! I could never miss them."

"Just 'cause they have feelings for each other doesn't mean that the friendships around them should change. I talked to Kendall yesterday and he said that both him and Logan miss you and didn't think you were the type of person to change just because they were gay." Carlos replied.

"I don't care if they miss me! I never want to be around those... _fags_ ever again!" The word pained me to say and I didn't know why.

"Whatever James. You're gonna start loosing all your friends sooner or later." The other line went dead. Carlos had actually hung up on me.

I groaned at the thought of loosing Carlos as my friend, too.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" I said out loud. I had no one to turn to... I sighed and started my car.

* * *

><p>I drove home and quickly ran into my house. My mom was out, as always. I didn't live with my dad.<p>

I laid on my couch and sighed sadly.

I needed something to numb the pain... but there was nothing. That's when I got an idea. I've read enough books and seen enough movies to know what very sad people do to themselves to numb the pain.

I was a sad person. And I couldn't _stand_ the pain anymore.

I got up off the couch and practically sprinted upstairs to my bathroom. I pulled out the razor and broke it into smaller pieces.

I let out a shaky sigh and picked one of the sharp pieces up.

I slid it across my wrist, closing my eyes at the pain as I felt the warm blood drip down. I looked at the cut I made, winced, and got a paper towel to clean it up.

I picked up the extra pieces of the razor stored them in my room for later uses.

I laid down on my bed and fell asleep for a few minutes before I heard a loud pounding on my door.

"Come in?" I replied. The door swung open and I saw Carlos standing there, looking extremely guilty. His cheeks were slightly red from the cold weather.

"James, I feel terrible." He sighed, looking down. He looked up at me again. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"No, no, it's fine. I could never be mad at you... for anything." I smiled at him and I used my other hand to subtly cover up the cut I made.

Carlos looked incredibly nervous. Being his best friend, I knew when something was bugging him.

"You okay, pal?" I asked, worried.

"Just...peachy." He smiled a sad smile.

"Carlos, you can tell me anything."

"I can't tell you this. Not yet. I just wanted to say I'm sorry and that you're my best friend and nothing's gonna change that." Carlos looked at my hand which was covering my wrist. "Why are you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Covering your wrist like that."

"My wrist kinda hurts... I fell on it but no big deal." I lied.

"Alright, well ice it or something." Carlos said before turning around. "Bye James."

"See ya around, Carlos." I replied. I heard Carlos leave my house before I sighed in slight relief.

* * *

><p>About a week passed, I was still sad so I continued to numb my pain. But something was different about this pain. I was more lonely than sad. Why was that?<p>

Oh yeah, because Carlos had been ignoring me ever since he came to my house a week ago. I couldn't take the loneliness so I got into my car and drove to Carlos' house, a few miles away.

I knocked on his door and I heard someone getting up to answer it.

Carlos looked slightly shocked to see me. "J-James... hi." He smiled, nervously.

"Hey... What's wrong? You seem so nervous."

"N-nothing... Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"Logan and Kendall are here... wanna say hi?" He asked with a hopeful tone.

"No Carlos, I don't."

Carlos opened his mouth to say something but someone interrupted him. I recognized the voice. Logan.

"Carlos, who's at the door?" Logan asked and then he came into view. When our eyes met, he smiled slightly. I felt butterflies in my stomach and I could feel my face grow hot.

"Bye, Carlos." I quickly said and I walked to my car.

I heard Carlos calling me to come back but I ignored him, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible so this stupid feeling in my stomach could go away and my cheeks would only be red because of how cold it is outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. I'm gonna start writing the next chapter but I probably won't post it until tomorrow after school. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I changed the name! Haha hope you don't hate it too much if you even hate it at all. I just decided nine months made it sound like an mpreg story and I am terrible at writing those haha. So I decided to post this chapter before I went to school cause if have this awkward 45 minutes between when I wake up and get ready and when the bus comes to get me. I don't take too long to get ready**

**Haha thanks for the nice reviews, hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Logan's POV)**

I still had butterflies from when I had seen James. He didn't look much different. His hair was a little shorter but that's it.

"Sorry about that..." Carlos sighed.

"No, it's not your fault. I'm hoping he'll come to his senses sooner or later."

"Logan, did you see the way he blushed when he saw you?" His voice dropped to a whisper so Kendall wouldn't hear.

I nodded in return.

"Do you think he's-"

"Maybe. Or he really just didn't want to see me." I interrupted Carlos, already knowing he was going to ask if James was gay. I had no idea. I felt guilty when a part of me hoped he was.

"I think he's in denial." Carlos shrugged. "I'll talk to him later... and I guess that's when I'll tell him that I'm..." Carlos trailed off and he frowned.

"It'll be okay. I don't think he'll stop being your friend. You're the only person he has left."

Carlos nodded in agreement.

Carlos and I walked back into the living room.

"Who was it?" Kendall asked.

"James." Carlos replied. Kendall stared at us for a while before nodding.

"What'd he have to say?"

"He was just wondering why I've been acting a little weird lately... He didn't know you two were here."

Kendall looked sad.

If you haven't guessed already, Carlos is gay. He realized a few months after Kendall and I started dating. He told Kendall and me but was scared to tell James because of how James reacted to Kendall.

"Guys, I gotta get going. My mom needs help grocery shopping." Kendall chuckled. "Logan, do you want a ride home?"

"I can give him a ride home." Carlos reassured Kendall.

"Alright, see you guys. Love you, Logan."

"Love you too." I felt weird saying it... I felt like it wasn't the truth. I cared for Kendall, I really did. But it felt weird every time we exchanged an "I love you" or every time we had sex.

Not the good kind of weird, either.

Kendall left Carlos' house.

Carlos and I sat there in silence.

"Logan?" Carlos asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Hm?" I responded.

"Maybe you should talk to James... since he lives down the street from you... His mother is never home after eight, so you could go then."

"Carlos, he'll probably murder me." I sighed.

"Logan, please!" Carlos looked at me with a heartbreaking look. "I miss being friends with all of you guys."

I couldn't say no to the look he was giving me. "Fine..."

"Yay! Thanks so much!"

"No problem." I chuckled at how happy Carlos was.

* * *

><p>Carlos and I spent the rest of the day together and finally at 7, Carlos drove me home.<p>

"Are you still gonna go to James'?"

"Yes."

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome..." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked.

"I'm scared shitless. I haven't talked to James in such a long time."

"Just relax. He's still the same funny James..." Carlos looked like he didn't mean to say that.

"What's the matter?"

"I... well he's a lot sadder than he was before."

I nodded. "Understandable."

"Cheer him up. He barely makes his awesome jokes anymore and I really miss them."

"I'll try." I smiled.

* * *

><p>At eightish, I walked out my door and down the street to the Diamond residence. James' mom's car was gone and I was relieved.<p>

I rang the doorbell. I heard footsteps approaching the door and with each footstep, my heart began to beat faster.

I heard the lock unlock and that's when I saw James in front of me.

"Logan? Why are you here?" He didn't sound too happy.

"I wanna talk to you."

"Go ahead."

"Can I come inside? It's kinda cold..."

James scoffed and moved out of the way so I could enter his house.

"Well, start talking." James snapped.

"James, can we please just be friends again? I miss you so much. So does Kendall. Our fighting is effecting Carlos too. Why do you hate me so much? I've told you much worse things than the fact that I like boys." I replied.

James was quiet.

"James, please tell me what's wrong."

"I don't appreciate the fact that you chose Kendall."

"W-what?"

"Why'd you choose Kendall?" James looked like he was about to cry. I was beyond confused. Is this why James had hated us all these years?

"I chose Kendall cause he's the one who made me realize who I really was." I replied, softly.

"I could've done that too, you know." James didn't meet my gaze. I gulped.

"James... are you-"

"If you say what I think you're gonna say, get out of my house."

"James, what the hell! You can't just tell me you wish I would've picked you and then say you're not gay."

"Get out of my house. Now." James snapped, glaring at me.

"James... just know that I miss the shit out of you and if you ever wanna be friends again, I'm here." I said softly. James didn't reply so I began to turn around to leave his house.

"Wait, Logan..." I turned to face James.

"Yes?"

"I... just forget what I said."

"What do you mean?" I asked, slightly hurt.

"Pretend I never said what I said."

"Alright... Can we be friends again?"

James shrugged.

I sighed. "Well, see ya later. Like I said, I'm here."

James nodded and I headed to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter gets a little... smutty I guess? Not that much but a little bit... Actually barely any at all. Never mind. Just wanted to warn you haha and a lot of cursing in this one, but you probably expected that.**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: James' POV)**

My mind was spinning from seeing Logan. I watched him walk down the street, back to his house, until he was finally out of sight.

I decided in a few days, maybe even tomorrow, I'd go visit Logan.

I'd tell him I wanted to be friends and that I was sorry for yelling at him. I'd tell him we gotta make up for these last nine months of not being friends.

Yeah, that's what I'd do.

* * *

><p>A few days passed and I decided to go visit Logan. I saw his mom's car wasn't parked so I went to go knock on the door. After the first knock, the door slowly opened. It creaked slightly. It was unlocked and open.<p>

I heard a bang and I wanted to make sure Logan wasn't getting murdered or something, so I headed up the stairs.

I stopped when I heard a moan. Kendall's moan.

"Oh Logan, you're still so tight..." I heard Kendall moan.

Let's just say I booked it out of there.

* * *

><p>Still scarred from the sounds I heard coming from Kendall's mouth a few days ago, I decided I should go on a walk to the coffee shop. It wasn't too far, I just enjoyed driving my car there so I could be alone.<p>

As I was walking, I heard the crunching of snow.

"James, wait up!" It was Logan. I didn't turn around, but I stopped. "Where you off too?"

"I'm getting coffee..." I replied quietly.

"Mind if I come with?"

I didn't reply. Mostly because I was nervous.

"Come on, James. I really miss being friends. Let me tag along."

"...Fine."

"Thanks. So, how's life?"

"Bad."

"Aww, why?"

"Just is."

"...Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Anyway I could make it better?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

I didn't reply. I know what I want, and I want Logan.

I sighed.

"James... Can we talk about what you said a while ago? About being upset that I chose Kendall?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is!"

"No, Logan. There isn't."

"Alright... Well what can I do to make you happier? I'll do anything just as long as you can smile a real, genuine smile."

"You wanna know what you can do?" _I knew I was going to regret what I was going to say now._ "You can kiss me."

"W-what? James... I'm dating Kendall..."

"I know... You know what? Forget it. "

"James..."

"Logan, do you even care about me?"

"Of course I do! Why would you even say that?"

"Ever since we were little, you always act weird around me." It was true. Logan did act weird. He seemed... scared of me. I didn't want that.

"W-what do you mean?" The nervous tone in Logan's voice told me he knew exactly what I meant.

"You're scared of me."

"James, I-"

"Why are you scared?"

Logan sighed. He stared at the almost white winter sky. "The way you talked to me... when we were little... No, not just when we were little, throughout our whole friendship. Every couple months, you'd say something almost _threatening..._ And I guess that's why I chose Kendall over you, James. I feel safe and secure around him... around you... it's just... I never know what you could be feeling! You could be happy one second, sad the next. I don't know what caused you to be like this or what's bugging you, but you need to figure it out and until then, maybe we shouldn't even talk."

It hurt. It really did hurt when Logan said that, cause I knew he was right. But wait, it was his idea to even start talking again, right?

I felt my lips quiver. I felt a lump in my throat. I felt my hands shaking. I wanted to tell Logan everything I was feeling. I wanted to tell him I cared for him so deeply and I did want to be friends again. I wanted to be more than friends. I wanted to tell him that I was so sad, I actually resorted to hurting myself. Logan didn't care about me. No one cared about me. I was just so _fucked_ in the head that even a person who wanted to be friends with me, was beginning to give up on me so fast.

And I was so upset, so angry at myself and at Logan for giving up on me, that I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"_You_ were the one who wanted to be friends! _You_ were the one who came to my house. _You _were the one who wanted to talk about what I said yesterday when I said to fucking forget about it! So why don't _you_ go to your little boyfriend's house and fuck the shit out of him like you probably always do! Fuck this and fuck you, Logan!" I yelled. Logan looked surprised and hurt.

I felt guilty for making him look that way, so I ran away from Logan and back to my house. We had traveled some distance as we began talking.

"James! JAMES! Where are you going? Come back! Now!" I heard Logan yelling at me. I ignored his screams of protest and continued to run down the sidewalk.

Luckily, it wasn't slippery so I never slipped. Once I made it back to my house, I stopped on my porch and started crying. I finally let everything I was feeling out and I sobbed uncontrollably.

I didn't want to feel this way anymore. I stepped inside and walked up to my room.

I was going to end it all. I was going to end my pathetic life.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I didn't want to end on this and leave you guys hanging cause I hate it when that happens to me, so DOUBLE UPDATE TIME! haha if you guys hate me for this chapter, you'll love me for the next.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**part dos of the double update. hope you love this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Logan's POV)**

As soon as James ran away from me, I felt horrible.

Why had I said that to him? If I learned one thing about James over the years, I've learned he's a very sensitive person.

"James! Come back!" I cried out. He was sprinting at full speed, and I had no hopes of catching up to him. So I tried to calm myself down.

I rubbed my forehead. I needed to talk to James. He was right, I was the one who wanted to be friends again. So, I would be the one to make this work again.

I started running down the sidewalk, calling out James' name.

I knew he'd go to his house so I came to a stop and ran up to his door.

I knocked on his door. No answer. I continued to frantically knock. Still no answer. I jiggled the door knob. It was locked. I took out my wallet and pulled out my credit card.

Kendall and Carlos had figured this trick out. All the houses in my neighborhood could open if you stuck a credit card or something in between there.

It was a little scary, but completely convenient at this point.

"James?" I called out. I searched his entire house.

I finally made it to his room and gasped at what I saw. James was crying, holding a sharp piece of a razor to his wrist.

"Logan, go away." He sobbed.

"James, what the fuck?" I tried to keep calm but I felt like my heart was being ripped into two.

"LEAVE!" He screamed out. He seemed so broken.

"No." I replied. I walked over to him. "Give me the blade."

"Logan, stop, plea-"

"James, give it to me now." I said sternly.

James looked at me with scared eyes but gave in. He handed me the bloody sharp object and then continued to sob.

I ran out of his room, found the nearest trashcan in his kitchen and dumped it in there. I grabbed a paper towel, soaked it, and headed back to James.

I sat next to the brunette.

"James, why did you do this to yourself?" I asked, taking his wrist into my hand and softly placing the paper towel over it. "It's not deep enough to kill you, but it was close."

"I know... that's why I did it." James said in between sobs.

"Does anyone know?"

James shook his head. I felt the need to hug him all of the sudden, so I did.

"I had no idea." I said while hugging him.

"Logan, I'm so sad."

"Shh, I know. It's gonna be okay." I whispered.

James finally calmed down. I was still hugging him, but we were completely silent.

"Logan, do you still want to be my friend?"

"Of course. I'm always gonna be your friend." I replied.

"Good."

A few more moments of silence.

"I have feelings for you. I like you, Logan." James finally said.

"I love you." I said. I wasn't sure if I meant I loved him like a friend or more than that, and at that moment, it didn't matter.

All that mattered is that I was going to help the boy in my arms be happy again.

* * *

><p>A few days later, I realized I had told James I had loved him.<p>

I had constantly been with the boy the past few days and I got to know him a lot better than I had the many years we had been friends.

And even though he had a dark past, the more I learned about him, the more meaning came to the words I had said to him the day I found him attempting to end his life.

He made me promise not to tell anybody, and in return for that, I made him promise he'd never try anything like that again.

We were talking one day, when James brought up what I had been fearing he was going to bring up.

Kendall.

"Logan... Did you really mean it when you said you loved me?" He asked, not meeting my gaze.

"I care for you, James." I replied.

"But you don't love me..."

"I do love you. I care for you that much and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you. But I don't want to hurt you."

"What do you mean?" James asked. I didn't reply. I'm guessing he understood what I meant, so he nodded. "Right. Kendall."

I sighed. Kendall and I hadn't talked for a few days. He hadn't even tried to call me or text me. We hadn't fought or anything, but I wondered if he was mad I didn't talk to him first.

"I'll break up with him." I finally said.

"What?" James asked, clearly shocked. "No, no. Don't. Kendall will hate me more than he probably already does."

"He doesn't hate you, and he won't hate you. Kendall really believes in the saying 'if it's mean to happen, it'll happen.' so don't even worry about that. It's time anyways. It hasn't felt right to be with Kendall for a long time."

"Oh..."

"James, please don't worry."

"I won't."

"Good." I smiled.

* * *

><p>The next day, I called Kendall and said we had to talk. We decided to meet in the park.<p>

"Hi..." I said when I saw him.

"Hey..." He smiled lightly. He had something on his mind. I could see it in his eyes.

"I don't think this is working out..." I finally spit it out.

"Really? Cause I don't either." Kendall chuckled nervously.

"Oh..." I laughed a little. "So, it's a mutual agreement?"

Kendall nodded.

"That was easier than I expected."

"Same here."

"So, friends?"

"Friends."

"Alright well, see ya later Kendall." I smiled.

"Bye Logan." He waved and smiled back.

When I returned home, I laughed at how easy it was. Kendall was a great friend. I wonder why he wanted to end it, but decided not to linger on it. My thoughts almost immediately traveled to James.

James. James and his beautiful hazel eyes. James and his perfect hair. James and those gorgeous long eyelashes and that beautiful smile. Those rosy cheeks because of the cold weather. James was truly gorgeous. Every time I saw that beautiful face, I realized that I truly did love him and I would for the rest of my life, even if something happened and we couldn't be together.

It hurt thinking about not being able to be with James. I wanted him more than anything.

I called James.

"Hello?" James answered.

"Hey. Kendall and I broke up."

"Really? That was fast."

"I know. He agreed with me on the break up."

"Oh... Does he know you like me?"

"No, but he'll find out eventually. Are you gonna try to be friends with him again?"

"Yeah, definitely. It'll be nice to be able to have another friend again."

"Yeah. Well... I decided something."

"What'd you decide?" James asked, clearly interested in what I had to say.

"That I am in absolute love with you."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Good. Cause I think... no, wait, I _know_ I'm in love with you too, Logan."

I smiled. "I'm glad. Wanna hang out tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Good. I don't wanna go back to school next week."

"Me neither." James groaned. I chuckled.

"Wait, what day is it?" I asked, realizing I hadn't been keeping track of the days.

"December 22nd. Why?"

"Holy shit, Christmas is in 3 days."

James laughed. "Yep. Well, if you're not spending Christmas eve with your family, would you like to spend it with me?"

"Sure, my family is mostly into celebrating on Christmas day anyways."

"Sweet. See you tomorrow then."

"Alright, see ya. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye bye."

After I hung up, I felt happier than I had been in months.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright well hope you loved the cheesy-ness in this. Lol, next chapter will be up tomorrow night.<strong>

**There might or might not be many updates next week. Lots and lots of homework.**

**But I'll make sure you guys get at least 3 updates next week, not including the one tomorrow. (Obviously, since tomorrow's Sunday haha)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow lol I'm kinda a loser... I said I'd update three times a week but I didn't update for a month. Hah, sorry about that, there's a lot going on. I was also debating on what should happen next. With that decided, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**PS, time to add in a couple jealous girls.**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Logan's POV)**

A few weeks after Christmas, school started up again. I didn't have any classes with James so I barely saw him. I had to work on last minute homework the last week of break so I didn't talk to James much. It felt weird, but he knew school was my number one priority.

After not talking to James, I felt seeing him would be amazing. First block came around and I saw James at his and Carlos' shared locker. I called out his name but he ignored me and walked off, quickly. I was confused and slightly hurt.

I had second block with Carlos so I went up to the Latino.

"Carlos, what's up with James?"

Carlos looked extremely happy but now he had a serious look on his face. "I'm not sure. I haven't really talked to him today. Why?"

"He completely ignored me this morning..."

"Aw, don't worry Logie. Love always finds a way." Carlos sighed dreamily.

"Um...okay..." I chuckled. "You seem happy. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." Carlos quickly said with a nervous smile. I nodded slowly and raised an eyebrow as class started.

* * *

><p>Lunch came around and I tried my hardest to find James with no luck. Instead, I found Carlos and Kendall staring dreamily into each other's eyes.<p>

"Um...guys?" I asked. They both snapped out of it and stared at me nervously.

"Hey Logan!" Carlos finally smiled as Kendall waved.

"Uh, hi. Have you seen James?"

"I saw him head to the A-wing." Kendall replied.

"Alright, thanks." I said and headed to the A-wing.

As I was leaving, I saw the blonde Jo Taylor (Kendall's ex before we dated) and my ex (before I dated Kendall), Camille Roberts.

Ever since we broke up with them to be with each other, they formed a friendship and seemed to be plotting 24/7 but never really did anything.

Jo shot me a glare as Camille smirked.

I raised an eyebrow but hurried along.

* * *

><p>The A-wing was completely empty. But then I heard footsteps.<p>

That's when I saw the mocha-skinned boy I had been searching for.

"James!" I smiled brightly. James looked at me but then turned around and ran the other way. "J-James?"

I followed the boy through the empty hallway, coming to a stop at the restrooms.

I didn't know if he continued down the long hallway or went into the bathroom so I quickly jumped into the bathrooms.

"James?" I whispered.

"Logan, leave me alone...please." James whimpered out from one of the stalls.

"James, please let me in." I leaned against the stall he was in. A few moments later, James unlocked the door. "What's wrong?"

"You should know." James looked like he had been having a rough day.

"I don't know. What happened?"

"You... Camille... Why would you play me? I have enough problems already and I've had enough heartache and I don't understand why you'd do this..." His voice dropped to a pained whisper.

"Do what? What happened, Jamie, I honestly don't know." I begged.

"Just... don't talk to me..." He said, calmly. I was a little surprised at the calmness but watched in awe as James left the bathroom.

What the hell had just happened?

Had he said Camille's name?

That's when I realized something.

* * *

><p>I stomped out of the bathrooms, out of the A-wing, back into the cafeteria and right up to Camille and Jo.<p>

"What the fuck did you do?" I snapped at Jo.

"_I _didn't do anything." Camille smirked and glanced at Jo. Jo was also grinning.

"Obviously you did. How'd you find out about me and James?" I angrily asked.

"You don't need to know." Camille replied.

"Camille, tell me what you told him."

"I told you already, _I _didn't tell him anything." She smiled.

I shot a glare at Jo. "Jo. What did you tell him?"

"Hm, maybe that you missed Camille a little _too_ much and couldn't contain it anymore? So, instead of doing your "homework" you went over to her house every day and did only the Lord knows what?" Jo shrugged.

"JO!" I exclaimed. I was mad.

No, I was _infuriated._

I left the blonde and brunette and quickly went to search for James.

* * *

><p>School ended, I still hadn't talked to James. I quickly drove to his house after school.<p>

I rang the doorbell, surprised his mom wasn't home.

James answered. He looked really torn up.

"James, let's talk. Please." I begged.

"L-Logan, leave pl-" I cut him off.

"No, please let me just say something."

James stared at me for a little but let me inside.

We went up to his bedroom and sat on his bed. I sighed.

"James, I _swear_ on my life that Jo lied. I promise you. I confronted her, she told me everything. It wasn't true. Camille's been a jealous bitch and Jo's completely on her side. I would never do that to you."

James said nothing.

"Jamie, baby, please..." I begged. "This is gonna sound selfish, but if you believe I love you and if you really love me, you'll believe me."

James looked up at me. He still said nothing.

"James, say something. Anything."

James shook his head. "I guess I don't love you then."

I swear I felt something inside my chest break.

James told me to leave, I went home and cried.

The whole night was a blur after that.


End file.
